First Comes Love
by lovewriting18
Summary: Marcus and Percy have fallen in love and have kept their love a secret from everyone for almost four years. When they get caught by Rita Skeeter, Marcus's father is outraged and will stop at nothing to ruin them. Can Marcus fight for his love or will he follow his dad with his tail between his legs? Terrible summary, I know, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so, here's the story. It's completely slash, so if you don't like male/male relationships I suggest leaving. It's written in third person, but will alternate between Marcus and Percy. There are going to be some flashbacks and all flashbacks will be in_ italics._ **

**While the plot line is mine, the characters and original stories belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

_"Look at our young man. So handsome. I can't believe he's going to Hogwarts for the first time ever. Oh, I'll miss you so much!"_

Marcus smiles as he remembers his first day. His mom was a mess on the platform. His dad had failed to calm her down, and smiled as Marcus boarded the train. Marcus remembers waving from the window, a huge grin on his face as the train pulled away. He had been excited. Magic! Quidditch! New friends other than the arrogant muggle boys that his mom organized playdates with. Didn't she know that wizard friends are much better than muggle friends?

A soft moan pulls Marcus out of his thoughts. He looks down at the relaxed body in his arms. His love. The one person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Sure, he has friends he cares about and his parents are always an owl away, but this person, this beautiful person, is the one person he would take the Dementor's Kiss for. Well, okay, he would take the Kiss for other people but this person is so special to him.

Marcus kisses the exposed neck and nuzzles the soft cheek before resuming his thinking. He remembers sitting in the empty compartment counting out a few coins before the lady with the treats arrived.

_"Excuse me?"_

_Marcus looked up and smiled, "Yeah?"_

_"Um, we can't find anywhere else to sit..."_

_"Sit with me."_

_"Thanks."_

_Marcus grinned as three boys walked into the compartment. One was fair skinned, small, skinny, with blond hair and blue eyes. The second looked too tall for his clothes and his arms and legs fit his body weird. His black hair was cut really short and Marcus could see the boy was uncomfortable because his gray eyes were focused on the floor. The third boy was big. He wasn't too tall for eleven, but he was still tall, and showed the signs of a very fit and toned body. His brown hair was long and almost hid his dark eyes._

_"Are you all first years?" Marcus asked._

_The small, blond one nodded "Yep. I'm Terence Higgs."_

_"Adrian Pucey." The third boy grinned, "And this freak of nature next to me is Miles Bletchley."_

_The tall boy glanced up quickly._

_"He's really shy...been that way for years."_

_Marcus laughed, "I'm Marcus Flint. Do you all know each other?"_

_"Well, Miles and I have known each other since we were in nappies and we ran into Terence while we were looking for a compartment and we thought we might as well look for one together."_

_Marcus grinned, "Well I'm glad you found mine."_

_Terence looked out the window "I can't wait to get to Hogwarts and be a second year already!"_

_"We've never been there before. Why are you so excited?" Adrian asked._

_"Quidditch! I'm gonna be on a Quidditch team!"_

_"What makes you so sure you're gonna make it your second year?"_

_"Cuz my parents say I'm an excellent seeker."_

_"Well just because I'm a great chaser doesn't mean I'll make the team second year."_

_"You wanna be a chaser?" Marcus asked, "Me too!"_

_"You love Quidditch? Who's your favorite team?"_

_"Falmouth Falcons!"_

_"That's my favorite team!"_

_"Their seeker is amazing!" Terence exclaimed._

_"They have such an awesome team!" Marcus yelled._

_"It's because of their keeper."_

_The three boys stopped and looked at Miles, who still had his eyes fixed on the floor._

_"I've known you for almost 11 years. Since when did you follow Quidditch?" Adrian asked._

_"A few years ago. My dad took me to a game and I had a lot of fun so I started following Quidditch." Miles said._

_"Do you play?" Terence asked._

_Miles nodded._

_"What position?"_

_"Keeper."_

Marcus smiles as he remembers how they spent the whole train ride eating and talking about Quidditch. They were still whispering about it when they got to Hogwarts and only stopped in the Great Hall while they waited to be sorted. Lucky for them they were all sorted into Slytherin and they stayed up all night talking about Quidditch. That game was the start of their friendship and while their conversations have branched out to new topics over the years, they always manage to circle back to Quidditch.

"Still awake?"

Marcus glances at the soft blue eyes, "Yeah. Can't sleep."

"Thinkin'?"

"Yeah."

"'Bout me?"

"Surprisingly no. I was actually thinking about my first day at Hogwarts."

"I remember that day. I remember there being four Slytherin boys and you were all so excited to be in the same house together. Miles went up first and looked really uncomfortable, but you literally jumped from your stool to join him at your table. I think Terence actually tripped and Adrian shouted with glee."

Marcus chuckles, "I don't remember your sorting."

"How could you? Considering how close you boys were I'm surprised you ever noticed me."

"It was bound to happen at some point, if not the first day. It was only a matter of time before I finally noticed your red hair."

"I think Oliver helped with that one. If it wasn't for him you would've never noticed me. He and I were inseperable and then when he became keeper and you were a chaser you started that ridiculous rivalry and I spent my time preventing you two from fighting."

Marcus smiles, remembering how he and Wood would start arguing over nothing and Percy always had to jump in before wands were pulled. He noticed Percy in second year and used him to insult Wood. It wasn't until fifth year, when he literally ran into Percy in the dungeons, that seeing that red hair, the pale skin, and blue eyes, that perfect smile...

"Marcus?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you looking at me like I'm some divine creature?"

"Because you are."

Marcus smiles as Percy blushes. He loves that blush and says anything he can to make Percy turn that beautiful shade of red.

"I can feel myself blushing and I think that's a good sign for us to go back to sleep. Especially you. You're really grumpy when you're tired and we need to wake up early."

Marcus nods and kisses Percy softly, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, go to sleep."

Marcus rests his head against Percy's and the tips of their noses touch.

**What'd you think? If you've gotten this far, please Review! Or favorite or something! Let me know what you all think! I'm open to all sorts of suggestions. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I know I didn't get that much feedback, but I really wanted to write and submit more. Thanks to the few of you that did take the time to read, review, and/or favorite! You guys are so cool! This update is for you! Anyways, here's chapter two! If it seems a little slow, I'm sorry. It'll start picking up in the next chapter! I promise! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

"Mr. Weatherby! Have you finished looking through those reports yet? Also, the mail room is waiting for those letters. What's taking you so long? All you're doing is stamping on my seal to the bloody letters! When you finish that I need you to come with me to listen in on a hearing. That damn witch nearly killed a man with that spell of hers..."

Percy lets out a slow breath as the Minister walks out of small office. Sometimes he feels more like a house elf than a Secretary. He looks at the mountain of paper work piled on his desk and wishes his shift was over.

He manages to knock out the letters and send them to the mail room quickly. He cracks his fingers and sips his cooling coffee.

"Mr. Weasley?"

Percy looks up over his glasses, "Yes, Susan?"

The young witch smiles, "A man came in and asked me to give you this letter."

She hands him a letter and Percy smiles when he recognizes the handwriting.

"Thank you, Susan."

She walks out, closing his door behind her. Percy opens the letter, careful not to rip the envelope.

_Percy,_

_Seeing as how we live together, I know it's stupid of me to be sending you a letter, but I know you can be, how do the muggles say it, "cheesey" at times. I have a break from practice and I thought I'd take this time to let you know that I'm thinking of you. I never stop. It's a wonder that I can still play well or haven't fallen off my broom. I miss you, Percy. I can't wait to see you tonight. I know it's only been a few hours since breakfast but I miss you dearly. How can I not? You're so stunning and wonderful...And here comes my coach. I love you with all my heart, Percy! I'll see you soon!_

_Marcus_

Percy blushes and reads the letter three times more. How was he-Percy the Pompous Prefect-able to land such a sweet and caring lover?

_"Penny, that's the fourth time you've yawned this round. You should go get some sleep." Percy said._

_"I've got duties Percy. You and I are partners and we need to do these rounds together." Penelope said, hiding another yawn behind her hand._

_"Penny, there's just one corridor left. Before we go any farther, you should go to your dorm. You need all the rest you can get for the essay in Potions tomorrow."_

_"But_-Yawn-_Okay, I guess you're right."_

_"Can you make it back alright?"_

_"Yes, Percy. I know a shortcut. But thank you for caring. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_She gave him a tight hug before hurrying away. Percy smiled and walked away. Everyone at school thought they were a couple. While Percy did adore her and they had wonderful times together, they got along much better as friends. She was almost like another sister to him._

_Percy stopped in his tracks. He looked around the corridor._

_"Hello?"_

_Nothing. Shaking his head, Percy continued walking._

Thwap! Thwap!

_"Oof!"_

_Percy fell on his back. He pulled his wand out of his robes._

_"Lumos! Who's there!"_

_"Back off, Weasley."_

_Percy held his wand up, "Flint?"_

_Marcus pulled out his own wand, "Lumos. Yes, it's me."_

_"What are you doing out after curfew?"_

_"I went out for a late night fly like I do every night. Both Dumbledore and Snape have given me permission."_

_"Oh, alright. Well, hurry and get to your dorm."_

"Yes, sir."

_Percy watched as Marcus started walking in the direction of the Slytherin Dungeons._

_"And where are your clothes! You are required to be clothed at all times!"_

_Marcus lauhged, "It's warm out so I took my shirt off."_

_He held his arms out and Percy got a full view of Marcus's broad chest. He took in the defined muscles and...was that a ten pack?_

_"Why are you staring at me?"_

_Percy felt his face heat up, "Um...well...no reason! Have a good night, Flint!"_

_Percy turned to run._

_"Wait."_

Great. Here comes the insults. _"Yes?"_

_"My name's not Flint. It's Marcus."_

_Percy looked at him. Marcus was smiling. Not the cruel smile he wore after insulting Wood, but a genuine smile._

_"Um, call me Percy."_

_"Good night, Percy."_

_"Good Night Fl-Marcus."_

Percy smiles as he recalls the first civil conversation he and Marcus ever shared. He had been questioning his sexuality for months, and after that encounter, he was pretty confident that he fancied men. Marcus in particular. Unfortunately for him, that encounter happened near the end of the term and he had to wait all summer before he could see him again.

**_Knock-knock!_**

"Come in!"

"Hello, son."

Percy shoves the letter in his robes, "Hi Dad."

"How are you today, son?"

"Over worked and stressed. And you?"

Arthur smiles, "I feel the same. I was actually on my way to another department and I wanted to stop by to let you know that your mother changed the date of the family dinner."

"Oh. When is it?"

"Instead of it being next saturday, it's this saturday. So, remember that. You know how she gets when her children aren't there."

Percy nods, "I'll be there."

"And she told me to tell you that you can bring any one you like."

"What? I don't-"

"Save it Percy. The blush, you won't tell anyone where you live, and I saw you hide that letter. You're welcome to bring her. I know we're an over whelming family, but she's welcome any time."

Percy forces a smile, "Thanks, Dad. I'll see you in a few days."

Arthur smiles and leaves. Percy takes the letter out from his robes and reads it once more before continuing his work.

* * *

After working for a few hours more, Percy finally apparates into his flat. He kicks off his shoes and removes his robes.

_Hoot! Hoot!_

He stretches and turns to stroke his owl, Hermes. The owl shakes his feathers once, twice, three times. Percy cocks his head.

"You alright?" he whispers.

The owl blinks at him. He shakes his feathers and flies to a dark corner. Percy jumps when he feels a big body come up behind him. Two arms wrap around him and warm breath tickles his neck.

"I missed you today Perce."

"I missed you too."

"Did you get my letter?"

"I did. I read it about ten times today."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you all day."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm so glad you're home."

Percy turns in the strong arms, "Me too."

Marcus's dark eyes shine and he kisses Percy, softly at first then a little more tenderly. Percy grips Marcus's dark hair in his fingers and presses his body against him. Marcus sighs and pulls Percy as close to him as he can. It isn't long before Percy's head is spinning and his breath is coming out in pants. Marcus smiles.

"I don't know about you, but I think we should take this into the bedroom."

Percy nods, "I think so too. Don't wanna traumatize the owl."

Marcus laughs and pulls Percy into their bedroom. Hermes stares after them, hooting softly. He shakes his feathers hard once, twice, and a third time. A small, beetle flies from his feathers and crawls away. Hermes watches the bug as it scurries to an open window and hurries out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who's taking the time to give this story a chance! Here's the update! Like I said last chapter, this story's going to start picking up! I hope you enjoy it! Please read AND review! I love reviews! Favorites and Follows are nice but reviews are awesome! **

Percy's eyes flutter open. He stretches and winces at his sore muscles.

"Good morning."

Percy smiles and looks at Marcus, "Good morning. What time is it?"

"About eleven."

"It's eleven? Why did we sleep so long?"

"Because we fell asleep really late."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were both home by eight, we had destructive sex well into the night, then fell asleep."

"Oh, okay. Wait, what do you mean by destructive?"

Marcus rolls over and slings his arm over his face. Percy sits up on his arms and gasps. The curtains were falling off their rings, and all the pictures on the walls were crooked. Papers that were once on top of their dresser were all over the floor. The lamp his mother bought him when he was sixteen top stop him from reading in the dark was on the floor, the bulb shattered.

"How did we do this?"

"You tell me. You were the one who pounced on me last night. I've never seen you lose that much control before, Perce."

Percy flushes and Marcus laughs.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower." Percy says.

"Aw, don't go. Let's cuddle." Marcus whines.

Percy looks at Marcus's outstretched arms and allows himself to be wrapped in a warm embrace.

"EW!"

Percy pushes back and turns bright red at the dried liquid on Marcus's chest.

"I was too tired to clean up after you last night." Marcus winks.

"So you slept like that? That's nasty."

"I don't think it is. I mean, if it was mine, yes. But it's all yours."

"I think we should both go clean up."

"What's the rush? We don't have work today. Nowhere to go. Why don't we just ruin the room a little bit more?"

"I don't think-oh, aren't you happy this morning."

Percy's breath catches in his throat as Marcus rolls over on top of him, his hardening cock pressing into his thigh.

"Just thinking about you last night...I want that to happen every day." Marcus says, kissing Percy's neck.

"Don't count on it. Oh!"

Marcus licks and nibbles at the skin behind Percy's earlobe. Percy squirms and wraps his arms around his lover.

_TapTap!_

"What was that?" Percy asks.

"I don't care." Marcus kisses Percy roughly.

Percy closes his eyes and grabs a handful of Marcus's dark hair. He arches his body up and they both groan at the friction.

_TapTap! TapTap!_

"Marucs."

Marcus sucks on Percy's neck.

_TapTap!_ "Marcus. There's an owl at the window."

"So? Doesn't Hermes know the way in?"

"That's not Hermes."

Marcus sighs and stops nibbling on Percy's neck to look up at their window. His eyes widen when he sees the black owl.

"What the hell? How did they find me?"

Marcus pushes himself off Percy and hurries to the window. He opens it and the owl flies in, landing gracefully on their bedpost. Percy shudders at the bright red eyes. Marcus unties the package from the owl's foot and the it takes off.

"Who's owl was that?"

"My father's."

"What? What's it doing here? How did it find you?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, what did your dad send you?"

Marcus sits on the edge of the bed and opens the package. Percy scoots to look over his shoulder. Marcus holds up a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Percy watches as a small piece of parchment falls to the floor.

"Why would he send me the paper? We get the paper..."

Marcus flips through the pages, his eyebrows furrowed. Percy reaches over and picks the parchment up.

_You better have a good explanation for this._

"Holy shit! What the fuck! How does she fucking know this? We're screwed!"

Percy jumps as Marcus yells, almost falling off their bed.

"Percy! Look at this!"

Marcus holds the paper up to Percy. On page three are six big bold words that cause his heart to sink.

**THE BLOOD TRAITOR AND DEATH EATER**

"Death eater? I thought the Aurors caught all of them?"

Marcus shakes his head, "That's not what this article is talking about. Read."

Percy quickly scans the article, eyes widening as he reads about his own love affair.

_"It is no secret that Percival Weasley, third eldest of Arthur and Molly Weasley, kept distance from his family during the Dark Lord's rise to power. We all know that he isolated himself, but the question was always why. Why would someone who came from a family like the Weasleys estrange himself? Could it be because he was on the dark side the whole time? Son of a blood traitor and secretary to the Minister of Magic himself a follower of You-Know-Who? Could it be true? I wouldn't believe it either; however, Mr. Weasley has been seen with someone we all know is on the dark side. Son of a death eater from the first Wizarding War, Marcus Flint has been seen sharing intimate moments with Mr. Weasely. Allies? Friends? Colleagues? You can argue that, but the loving words shared between them was enough to lead me to believe that they were more than acquaintances. Is this love? Has Mr. Flint, born and raised in the dark, crossed over to the light? Or has Mr. Weasley, still keeping distance from his family, pledged himself to what remains of the dark?"_

"Who wrote this?"

"Rita fucking Skeeter! That bitch! How could she know? How the fuck does she get these stories!"

Percy stares at Rita's picture and watches her give a small wave. He reads the biography under it and one word stands out.

"That's right. She's an animagus. She turns into a beetle so she can crawl anywhere and listen to any story. And...Hermes! He kept shaking his feathers, like he was irritated or something. She was probably hiding in my owl!""

Marcus pulls on his hair and punches the wall.

"Shit! And my father! He saw that damn paper!"

Percy remembers the piece of parchment. He holds it out to Marcus. Marcus grabs it and Percy steps back as he drops to his knees and screams.

**There you go! I'm getting excited writing this so you should be getting an update soon! Remember to please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go! Another update! I told you I'd be updating fast! I already have the next chapter typed and ready to be edited...yeah, no life. Anyways, tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone for the reviews and follows and favorites! **__

"Where are we going?"

_"To the muggle world!"_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah! No one will recognize us there!"_

_Marcus groaned as Percy grabbed his hands and pulled him out of their room. They grabbed their wands. Percy took Marcus's arm and they apparated out of their flat into an alley._

_"What the fuck is that smell?" Marcus coughs._

_"I have no idea. Probably the garbage we just apparated next to. Let's go. I wanna dance."_

_"You? Dance? Since when?"_

_Percy blushed, "I like dancing. I'm not that pompous!"_

_"Hey, Perce, don't get upset. We've only been together for fourteen months. I'm still getting used to learning new things about you. I mean, we've never gone dancing before. Come on, don't be mad at me."_

_Marcus peppered kisses all over Percy's face, causing Percy to laugh. He took Marcus's hand and led him out of the alley and across the street to a dark building with bright lights flashing through the windows._

_"ID?" the bouncer asked._

_Marcus handed him their muggle IDs. The bouncer stepped aside and they walked in. They made their way to the bar. Percy ordered them a few shots of whiskey._

_"Have you been here before?" Marcus asked._

_"A few times. Bill, Charlie, and I started coming here last Christmas. It's a lot of fun. You can do whatever you want and no one can will remember you. I think Charlie actually had sex with someone in the bathroom here once..."_

_"Oh really?"_

_Marcus grabbed Percy's hips and pulled him closer._

_"Down boy. I'm not ready, and even if I was I wouldn't want my first time to be in the bathroom of a muggle bar."_

_Marcus laughs and the bartender hands them their shots. They down their first one together._

_"There's a ton of people here." Marcus said._

_"Yep. That's the one thing I hate. But it wouldn't be different back in the wizarding world."_

_Marcus nodded and downed his second shot. Percy copied him._

_"Come on! Let's dance!"_

_Percy pulled him onto the dance floor and they squeezed into the throng of people. Marcus cocked his head and listened to the beat. Before he could start to move, Percy grabbed his hands and pulled them close. Marcus dropped his jaw as he watched Percy's body. Who knew he was so graceful? The way he was moving his hips. Percy was standing very close, so close his hips were practically grinding into him. Marcus felt the blood rush to his groin. He grabbed Percy's shoulders and leaned his head down._

_"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."_

_Percy nodded and kissed his cheek. Marcus pushed his way through the crowd and hurried to the bathroom. Once inside he looked at the tent forming in his jeans._

_"Please...go down. I know Percy just wants to have fun tonight and you weren't invited."_

Slam!

_Marcus looked at the stall next to him. The door was rattling violently. Two feet in men's dress shoes stuck out from under the door with trousers around his ankles. A purple dress hit the floor._

_Great. Here he was, talking to his dick in a muggle bathroom where people were having sex in the stall. Marcus rolled his eyes and left the bathroom. What he just witnessed was enough to soften him up._

_Back on the dance floor he looked for Percy. Usually his red hair wasn't hard to find except the only lighting was neon green and blue lights. Not much help. He walked over to a bar stool and climbed up. He scanned the crowd and found the curly red hair. His eyes darkened as he watched a big blond guy get close to Percy and dance. Percy smiled and shook his head, turning the other way. The other guy got really close and put his hands on Percy's body._

_Marcus jumped down from the stool and shoved people out of his way. Ignoring the rude remarks he finally reached Percy._

_"Don't touch me!"_

_Marcus watched as Percy pushed the guy off of him. The guy grabbed Percy's arm roughly, causing him to yelp._

_"I'll do what I want!"_

_"Like hell you will!"_

_Marcus grabbed the guys arm and pulled it off. He stood between him and Percy._

_"I suggest you walk away and leave my boyfriend alone." Marcus growled._

_"Or what?" the guy asked._

_Marcus closed the gap between them and smirked. He was a big man. At 6'5 and 218 pounds of muscle (and a little belly fat that Percy loved to poke) Marcus was intimidating. The guy's eyes widened and he scampered away._

_"Marcus!"_

_He turned to face Percy, who jumped into his arms._

_"That's was great! Thank you!"_

_Marcus squeezed him "Anything for you."_

Marcus smiles softly as he remembers his first night in the muggle world. After scaring that muggle off they danced for a few hours more before coming home where Percy spent another hour thanking him. Since they were both afraid of what their families would say about their relationship, they didn't go out together at all in the wizarding world, so the muggle world was their best bet. Marcus had no real reason to protect Percy until that night. After that stupid muggle, Marcus vowed that he would do whatever it took to keep Percy safe.

"Marcus?"

Marcus looks up at Percy.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I can handle my father."

Percy nods, "You know, you can always come to the burrow."

"Thanks Perce, but I don't know if your family will let me. We don't even know if they'll let you come home."

"I'm sure they will. You don't know us Weasleys. I'm the only one who's kept a distance. After Fred died our family seems to be closer than ever. We don't want to lose anyone else. I'm sure they'll accept you. If they don't, then they'll lose me too."

"No. Don't say that."

"But I'm not gonna lose you! If my parents reject us then I'm going to choose to stay with you! If your dad wants to come after us, I'll run with you! I want to be with you. I love you! I've spent these last four years with you because I care about you so much! You're the most important thing in my life right now."

Percy climbs into Marcus's lap and looks into his dark eyes. Marcus smiles and kisses him lightly. Percy wraps his arms tightly around his neck.

"Be careful. Please come to me as soon as you can." he whispers.

"Of course. I'll see you before the end of the night."

Percy kisses him one last time before grabbing floo powder. He stands in the fireplace.

"The Burrow!"

In a flash of green fire he's gone. Marcus sighs and looks around their flat. He grabs one of Percy's socks from the floor and smiles. Percy never forgets to put his socks away. _I'll tease him about it later...if there is a later._

Marcus shoves the sock into his pocket and apparates out of their flat with a loud **_pop!_**

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a little review! Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Not much feedback for the last chapter but it's been a while so here's the next update! I hope you all like it! **

Percy tumbles out of the fire place into the Weasley's living room. Everyone looks up at him in surprise. Percy takes this moment to look at his surroundings. Molly is sitting in her chair knitting and reading a book that is floating in the air. George is sitting on the floor playing a game of exploding snap with Teddy Lupin and Ginny. Percy shakes his head. That poor boy is only a baby. Ron and Harry are talking animatedly about something, with Ron's girlfriend, Hermione scribbling away on parchment.

Percy clears his throat, "Hello."

Molly stands up, "Oh Percy! How are you, dear? Have you eaten today? Would you like me to fix you something? Tea? A sandwich? Though you don't look too skinny, which is great! I haven't seen you in a while! What have you been up to?"

Percy smiles motions for his mother to sit, "I'm fine, mum. Really. I woke up really late today, so I had brunch. But I'm fine. I just came by to see you."

"Liar."

Percy looks at George, "Excuse me?"

George grins, "Your ears always turn red when you lie."

Percy covers his ears and Ginny laughs softly.

"Okay, I wanted to tell you all something important, but I would actually like dad to be here. Where is he?"

"For some reason we didn't get the paper today, so Arthur went to Diagon Alley to pick one up. He should be back any moment."

Percy feels his throat dry, "Great."

"But feel free to make yourself comfortable."

Percy drops to his knees on the floor next to Ginny.

"Hermione. What is that you're working on?"

"Applications for the Ministry of Magic."

"Oh wonderful. What department were you thinking?"

"Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"That's a good one. I'm sure you'll get in with no problems."

Hermione smiles and returns to her applications. Percy coughs and jumps when Teddy starts to climb on him.

"Why hello there. Is Uncle George teaching you to be a prankster?"

"Perie!" Teddy says.

"That's Percy, silly." Percy laughs, removing the baby from his back.

"We're watching him for the weekend." Ginny says.

Before Percy says anything, Arthur walks in to the house.

"Hello family! I have brought the paper! Turns out Errol was confused today and went to the wrong house."

Arthur walks in and kisses Molly on the cheek. He takes an empty chair and opens the paper.

"Hello Percy! What brings you here today?"

"Um, well-"

"He has something important to say, dad." George says.

Percy blushes and stands up. Arthur flips through the paper.

"What is it Percy? Does it have anything to do with what we talked about yesterday?"

Arthur winks and Percy feels himself a relax a bit.

"Sort of, yeah."

"So, what's her name?"

"What? Percy has a girlfriend?" George asks.

"Oh! How wonderful! Are we going to meet her on Saturday?" Molly asks.

"Well-" Percy says.

"Is she smart like you, Percy? A hard worker?"

"Does she work at the Ministry?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Is she just as much of a prat as you are?"

"Ronald!"

"What? It's a valid question!"

"What did you do to piss Rita Skeeter off?"

Percy looks at his dad, "What?"

"In the paper. There's this ridiculous article about you. What did you do to her?" Arthur asks.

"Nothing. But she's not all that crazy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Percy wrung his hands together, "Well, you see...um...I am seeing someone, and well...uh..."

"Just spit it out Percy!" Ginny says.

"His name is Marcus Flint!"

Percy blushes at the wide open mouths.

"Him?"

"Flint?"

"I still can't believe you're in a relationship."

"Isn't that guy a death eater?"

Percy felt his eyes well up with tears, "No. He's not. His father was a Death Eater in the first Wizarding War, but not this one. As a matter of fact, Marcus saved my life during the war. He was also the one who told me how ridiculous I was being, believing the Minister about everything. If it wasn't for him, I don't know what I'd be doing with my life. Marcus never took the mark. His family didn't fight for Voldemort, they actually fought against him."

"How long has this been going on Percy?" Ginny asks.

"Um, a little more than four years."

"Right after you graduated. Is that why you moved out so fast?"

"Yes. We started a relationship at the very end of seventh year, and we moved in together a few months after. We've been living together ever since."

"That's why you won't let anyone know where you live." Ron says.

Percy nods, "I'm sorry, but his dad...Marcus says he's very old fashioned and wouldn't accept of our relationship so we had to keep it a secret. Not only that but he, like most pure blood families from Slytherin, doesn't like our family. I wanted to tell you a while ago, but I was scared too. I didn't know how you would react."

"Man...I lost the bet." George says.

"What bet?"

"A long time ago, Fred and I bet that you were gay. I said you were probably with Wood, but he thought you were having a relationship with that one guy from Ravenclaw...the other Prefect. Cooper or something."

"You already knew I was gay?"

"Well duh. You're too awkward with girls and really comfortable with guys."

Molly nods her head, "I have to agree, Percy."

Percy buries his face in his hands, "This is so embarrassing."

"Oh, Percy."

Molly stands up and hugs him, "We don't care. We still love you. Look at me. No, look at me. Are you happy?"

Percy blinks away tears and nods.

"Does this Marcus boy treat you well?"

"Very."

"I don't know about the rest of your family, but that's all I need. You're my son, and I love you, no matter what. You could have been a death eater yourself and I would still love you."

"Thanks mum."

She hugs him again. Arthur joins her.

"Percy, I know we can be an overwhelming family, but we would never turn you away because of who you loved. We may not always support your decisions, but we'll never stop loving you. As long as you're safe and happy, that's all your mother and I want for each and every one of you."

Percy smiles and looks at the family. Harry and Hermione smile their acceptance at him and Ginny joins her parents in the family hug. Ron and George look at each other before quickly excusing themselves from the room. Teddy laughs as a card explodes in his face.

"Where are the boys going?" Percy asks.

"Oh, they're your brothers. Remember when you were all in Hogwarts and Bill brought home that Hufflepuff girl how protective you and your brothers were because she was a year older than him?"

Percy nods.

"I think they're just being protective of you and probably talking about what approach to use when they threaten this boy."

Percy laughs.

"Now, Percy, are we going to meet this boy on Saturday?" Arthur asks.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Well, his dad saw the paper before we did, so Marcus is at his parents' house, explaining. According to Marcus his dad has quite a temper..."

"Well, if it doesn't go well, he's always welcome here." Molly says.

Percy smiles. _I hope he's doing okay._

**There you go! The next chapter will be up soon! Let me know what you think! Reviews of any kind are appreciated. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**And another update! I just want to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I love you all! :D Here's the next update!**

"What the fuck is the meaning of this!"

Marcus glares as his father thrusts the paper in his face.

"It's exactly what it means. I am in a relationship with Percy Weasley."

Roger Flint balls the paper and throws it on the floor, "Here I thought this might just be Rita Skeeter's way of fucking with people, but are you telling me it's true?"

"Yes. Percy Weasley is my lover. He's been my lover for years."

"For years? How long has this been going on?"

"End of Hogwarts."

"I knew you should've gone to Durmstang! They would've straightened you out! I mean, it's bad enough that you're a faggot but this Weasley! You're just hell bent on ruining the family name aren't you!"

"Roger stop!"

Marcus looks over at his mom, who finally appears in the room. She's a small thing, with tiny hands and a small voice. Marcus wonders why she ever married his father. He's much bigger than Marcus, and a lot stronger. He could probably kill a man without even pulling out his wand.

"He is our son. Remember that. He is our boy. We made him and raised him." she says.

"We clearly did a shitty job, Vivian! He's our only son! He's gay and fornicating with a Weasley! The stuck up good for nothing Ministry Weasley! Now the whole Wizarding world knows! This family is screwed because of you, Marcus! This is all your fucking fault! You know how hard it's going to be to cover this up!"

"I don't care. I admit this isn't the first way I wanted people to know, but it's out in the open. I'm not going to hide it anymore."

"No you're not. You're going to end it with that boy and straighten yourself out! I will not have a faggot for a son! I'd prefer you to be with a worthless mudblood bitch over a man any day! You hear me! You need to break it off with that boy!"

"No! He is my lover! I'm an adult. I can do whatever I want!"

"Apparently not! Look at your life Marcus. You're just a chaser for the Falcons. You're not even famous. All you do is fly around on that broomstick and now you're fucking a man! Your life is shit! Apparently you need your mother and I to hold your hand forever!"

"You and mum can't change who I am! I would be gay no matter what! I would love Percy no matter what!"

"Shut the fuck up, Marcus!"

"No dad! Stop pretending that this can be changed! It can't! This is who I am, whether you like it or not! If you don't want me like this then I'll leave and never come back! You'll never have to see or hear from me again!"

Vivian gasps and tears stream from her eyes.

"You would choose that Weasley over your own family?" Roger asks.

"Yes, dad. I love him. I love Percy Weasley."

"Then so be it. I never want to see you around here again."

"Roger, no!"

Vivian runs over, but Roger grabs her arms.

"He is our son! Our baby!"

"He's a faggot and a traitor! He's the one who's choosing some boy over us."

Marcus glares at his father before smiling softly at his mother.

"Bye mum. I love you."

She cries out, but Roger holds her back. Marcus turns and closes his eyes to apparate.

"Roger! What are you doing?"

Marcus grabs his wand and spins around.

"Crucio!"

"Stupefy!"

Marcus falls back with a scream. His muscles spasm and he closes his eyes against the pain. Roger falls into the coffee table, knocking over the fine china. Vivian screams and runs to Marcus.

"Marcus! Look at me! Are you okay? Oh, please be okay!"

He opens his eyes and stares into Vivian's bright green eyes. Tears run down her face and she strokes his cheek.

"I'm okay mum."

She helps him sit up. Roger groans from the other end of the room and gets to his feet.

"I can't believe you would use an unforgivable curse on our son!" Vivian screams.

"He's not our son anymore, Viv! Can't you see that!"

"No! I can't Roger! I can't see how the decisions someone makes affects how you feel about them! I hate death eaters but I still married you, didn't I?"

Roger glares at her, but lowers his wand. Marcus gets to his feet.

"I should go, mum."

Vivian nods and kisses his cheek, "Be careful. Know that I'll still love you."

Marcus nods and hugs her. He steps aside and apparates.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner, mum." George says.

"Of course. Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah. I was up early doing inventory for the shop. I'm tired."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later."

"Bye everyone."

George gives everyone a hug and awkwardly pats Percy on the back. He apparates away.

"We should be going too, mum." Ron says, holding Hermione's hand.

Molly nods, "You two be careful now. Have a nice night."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione says.

Percy watches them floo away. He sits on the couch next to Teddy, whose head lolls to the side.

"The poor guy's tired. I'm gonna take him up to bed." Harry says.

He picks up the toddler and carries him to the stairs. Ginny, Molly, Arthur, and Percy sit in the living room with an awkward silence.

"So, Percy. You gonna head out too?" Arthur asks.

Percy looks out the window, "Maybe. I'm not sure yet."

Molly and Arthur exchange a look.

"I hope he's okay." Percy whispers.

_Knock-Knock!_

"I'll get it." Ginny says.

She walks over to the door. Percy listens to the muffled voices.

"Who's there, Gin?" Molly asks.

Ginny walks in and Percy jumps up when he sees Marcus follow her.

"Marcus! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. As okay as I can be."

Percy smiles, "What are you doing here? I could've met you back at our flat. I mean, I know I said you're welcome here but I could've gone back to the flat."

"I don't think we should back there. My dad...he used the Cruciatus Curse on me and I felt that our flat wasn't safe. I don't think he knows where you live. So, I went to our flat, packed and minimized our stuff and came here. If that's ok?"

"Of course. He used an unforgivable curse on you? Are you okay? How could he do that?"

"Percy, stop worrying. I'm okay. I told you I can handle my father."

"I know, but...I can't...I love you too much to not worry."

Marcus smiles. Percy hurries over and hugs him.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Marcus kisses his head. Arthur clears his throat. Percy pulls away.

"Sorry. Mum, dad, Ginny, this is Marcus. Marcus, this is a small portion of my family."

Marcus smiles, "Nice to meet you all."

Molly stands up and hugs him, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to. If Percy loves you, then we love you too."

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Arthur grabs Marcus's hand, "Glad to meet you, Marcus."

"You too, Mr. Weasley."

"You're welcome to stay in Bill's or Charlie's room if you'd like."

"Arthur. I think Marcus would like to stay with Percy. I mean if they've been living together then they've probably been sleeping in the same bed together."

Percy blushes as Arthur nods his head, "Alright. Just remember there's a baby here."

"Alright, Marcus. I'll show you where to go. Good night everyone."

"Yes. Good night. Thank you again."

Marcus follows Percy upstairs to his room. Once inside Percy closes and locks the door. They quickly change to their pajamas. Percy climbs into his bed and pats the spot next to him. Marcus climbs in and wraps his arms around Percy. Percy snuggles into his warm body.

"I love you, Marcus." he whispers.

"I love you too, Perce."

**Let me know what you all think! :D I have the next few chapters typed and ready to to be edited! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for a lateish update! I meant to update this weekend but was out of town. Here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone for supporting me! **

Marcus wakes up and stretches. He feels the rest of the bed is empty. Opening his eyes he glances around the room and finds Percy fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Good morning, Marcus. Did I wake you?" he asks.

"No. Why are you already dressed?"

"I have work today. I'll be home later."

"Wait, I have to be here with your family?"

"You don't have practice?"

"No. Our coach is going to be out of town."

"Well, you don't have to be here by yourself. It's not like your confined here. Mum has breakfast cooking. Feel free to use the shower and everything else in this house. Now, I have to go or I'll be late. I love you and I'll be home soon."

Percy kisses him and hurries out of the room. Marcus forces himself out of his bed and finds a clean pair of clothes and his toiletries. He finds the bathroom and takes a quick shower before following the delicious smell into the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear. Hungry?" Molly asks.

"Very. Thank you." Marcus says.

He sits next to Ginny and she offers him a tray of meat.

"How'd you sleep, dear?" Molly asks.

"Great, thank you."

"Do you have any plans for today?" Ginny asks.

"No, not really. I might see if I can see some friends later, but I'm not sure."

"If you want we have a Quidditch pitch out back. I hear you're a pretty good Chaser."

"Well, I'm decent, but thank you."

Marcus takes a few bites. Man this is good...He finishes the rest of his plate and sighs. Something wet hits his face.

"Teddy! I'm so sorry! He loves to throw food at the table these days." Harry says.

Marcus uses his napkin to clean off his face. He looks at the giggling baby and smiles. _I wonder if Percy's ever thought about having kids...I wouldn't mind a few. As long as they were Quidditch players of course. But they'd also have to be smart like Percy._

"Would you like any more dear?"

Marcus smiles at Molly, "No thank you. May I borrow your floo?"

"Of course. Just make yourself at home."

"Thank you."

He walks over to their fire place. He grabs a handful of floo powder and throws it in, watching the green flames spring to life.

"Number 4, Diagon Alley!"

He sticks his head in and blinks as the room focuses.

"Adrian!"

"Coming!"

Marcus waits and then grins when Adrian walks into the room.

"Hey Marcus! What's up?"

"Well, you know. I'm sure you saw yesterday's paper."

Adrian rubs his neck, "Yeah. It's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Rita Skeeter just threw a huge pile of shit on you, didn't she?"

"Sure did."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, but hey, do you think we could meet somewhere later? Like the Leaky Cauldron or something?"

"Um, yeah. I've got a few things to take care of..."

"Like what?"

"Um, it's kind of personal..."

"You just read about my love life in the paper. What's so personal-"

Marcus stops as he sees a blond girl walk into the room wearing one of Adrian's shirts.

"Adrian? Who are you talking to that's more important than me? You can't just turn me on just so you can talk to someone else!"

Marcus bites his lip to keep from laughing.

"Give me just one moment, Alison. I'll be right there. You go get in bed and I'll be right behind you."

"Okie Dokie!"

"She sounds wonderful, Adrian. Where'd you find her?" Marcus asks.

"A pub last night. I'm surprised I can remember her name." Adrian says.

"So when you're done with her, let's meet up at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Alright. How about like three?"

"Three? It's going to take you six hours to do her?"

"Well, foreplay and all that..."

"Adrian!"

Adrian looks behind him, "I'll be right there! I really need to go Marcus. I'll see you at three."

"Bye Adrian."

"Bye."

Marcus pulls his head out of the fire. He stands up and stretches. Six hours...maybe Ginny still wants to play Quidditch.

* * *

Percy sits at his desk, hidden by a mountain of paperwork. He managed to make it to his office without talking to anyone, but he did notice the strange looks poeple gave him. For once in his whole experience working at the Ministry, he welcomed his paperwork. It meant that he didn't have to socialize with anyone.

He sends a stack of papers out of his office to their department.

"Excuse me? Mr. Weasley?"

_Shit_. "Yes?"

"Um...there's someone here to see you."

"As you can see I'm very busy, Susan. Please tell them to come back later."

"I tried, but I really think you should talk to him."

"Unless it's the Minister or a relative I do not have the time to speak to anyone. Please ask him to leave."

"But it's in regard to yesterday's paper."

Percy stops and stares at the piece of parchement in front of him. He grips his quill. _Could it be Marcus? No. He would've announced who he is._

"Who is it?"

"He...won't say."

_Not Marcus. Probably someone coming to poke fun._ "Please, just ask them to leave."

"Well, I'll try."

Percy shakes his head and resumes his work.

"Sir! He said he didn't want to-"

Percy looks up as the door to his office is slammed shut. He stares at the back of a tall man's head.

"Excuse me! What do you think you're doing, barging into my office like this! I could report you to the Minister!"

The man turns and Percy shudders at the glare coming from very famliar dark eyes.

"M-M-Mr. Flint?"

"Yes, Weasley. We need to have a little talk."

"Um...well, I-I am very busy, as you can s-s-see by all the p-p-paper. If you'd li-like to c-c-c-come back later..."

"No. We need to talk now before I change my mind."

"Um, okay."

"Now, you listen to me very clearly. I know and you know that you are an intelligent boy, so understanding me shouldn't be a problem."

Percy gulps.

"My son is not a faggot! I don't know what you did to him to make him think he is, a spell? Potion?"

"N-nothing, sir. I didn't do-"

"Yes you did! There's no fucking way that Marcus is like you! There's a real man in there somewhere so you need to stop whatever it is you're doing to manipulate him into fucking you! Find another man, a muggle or something! Just leave my son out of this!"

"Mr. Flint I didn't do anything to your son. I can't fix this. This is the way he is."

Roger hits Percy's papers, scattering them over the floor.

"NO! He is not like this! You may not have given him something but you're smart. You lured him in somehow and now you have him trapped. You somehow have him believing that he loves you! You wanna know something though? He'll never love you. I don't care if he tells you he does. He doesn't and he never will. Let him go and leave him alone!"

Percy stands up, "No. I won't. Your son and I are in love and you can't change that. I'm sorry that you can't accept us, but this is the way things are."

Roger walks around the desk and throws Percy against a wall, pinning him by his shoulders.

"Listen to me. Leave my son alone. I will not hesitate to come in here and destroy everything that you've earned for yourself. You rose to the top by yourself. I can easily bring you down to nothing. You hear me?"

Percy winces in pain.

"Do. You. Hear. Me?"

Percy nods. Roger releases him and walks to the door. He pulls out his wand.

"I was a Death Eater for a reason, Weasley."

Percy watches him walk out. He kneels down and starts to pick up his papers with shaking hands. His eyes well up with tears and wipes them away with his sleeves. He bites his tongue to keep from making sounds. He shuts his eyes tight, allowing a few tears to seep through. When he opens them again, a small stack of papers are held up to him. He looks up at Susan, her brown eyes warm and friendly.

"Thank you, Susan, but you don't have to help me. I've got it."

"I'm your assistant Percy. It's what I do."

Percy smiles and grabs a few more papers.

"I heard what that man said." she says.

Percy forces himself to avoid her gaze, "Oh?"

"Don't listen to him. While everyone else thinks you're involved in some sort of scandal, I understand. You can't choose who you love. If you really and truly love this man, fight for him. Don't let anyone threaten what you two have."

"Thank you, Susan."

"And as your assistant and friend I'll help you in any way that I can."

Percy smiles and finally meets her gaze. She smiles back.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I think we'll be fine. Thank you for helping me with the papers. I should be fine now."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything else."

Percy nods and she walks out, closing the door behind her. He puts his papers in one big pile and pulls his knees to his chest. He stares at the floor and lets his tears fall.

**Now that you've read, please review, favorite, and/or follow! :) Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, it's been a while since I updated! Sorry for the wait, but here's the next update! I'm on spring break now so I promise that the next update or two will be up soon!** __

Marcus walked into his dorm and shut the door as quietly as he could. A second later the room flooded with light.

_"Where have you been?"_

_Bloody hell..._

_"It's two in the morning. What have you been up to?"_

_Marcus looked at his roommates and shrugged, "Oh, you know."_

_Adrian cocked a brow, "No, we don't. Most people are asleep at two in the morning. Not sneaking back into their dorm after being gone for three hours."_

_"What are you? My mother?"_

_"Oh come on, Marc. You can't blame the guy for being curious. We've been your dorm mates for seven years. We graduate in two months. We're just looking out for you." Terence said._

_Miles Bletchley nodded, "Exactly. We just don't want you to get into trouble and get expelled or something."_

_"Well, I'm not going to get expelled. They wouldn't let that happen."_

_"They?" Adrian asked, "So you were meeting someone?"_

_Marcus blushed._

_"Look at that blush! He totally was! Who was it? Was it that hot girl in Ravenclaw? Or that Hufflepuff in our potions class?" Terence asked._

_"No! Do you want me to break your neck?"_

_"You and I both know that Quidditch is more important than you breaking my neck so don't be stupid."_

_"Just tell us who it was. We won't judge." Miles said._

_"I...can't."_

_"Why not?"_

_Marcus sat on his bed and fixed his eyes on the floor._

_"You know we'll keep bothering you until you say something." Terence said._

What do I say? Do I lie? They're my best friends. _"You guys won't like what you hear."_

_Adrian sat next to him, "We've heard a lot of stupid things from each other the past seven years and we're all still friends. Try us."_

You have to lie. _"She's a Gryffindor."_

_"That's it? That's what you were worried about?" Miles asked, "I thought it was going to be much worse. Like a teacher or something."_

_"Ew! That's disgusting! All the teachers here are like a hundred years old!" Terence gagged._

_Marcus smiled, "No. H-she's not a teacher. A seventh year like us. She's absolutely beautiful. We have the best conversations and she just makes me really happy. We've known each other for a few years now, but it wasn't until about a month ago that we started to act on our feelings."_

_"Dude, if you care about her, then why does it matter what house she's in? You didn't have to keep that a secret from us. I mean, I understand why you did, but you just have to know that you can tell us anything." Adrian said._

_"Yeah." Miles agreed, "After hearing some of Terence's stories about the muggle girls he knows..."_

_Terence whacked him in the back of the head, "Look who's talking. I saw you the other day with that fifth year. I am literally scarred for life."_

Marcus smiles and walks into the Leaky Cauldron a few minutes before three. He spots Adrian waving and heads over.

"Hey guys." Marcus says, pulling out a chair.

Terence grins, "Hey Marcus! It's been months since we've seen each other! How the hell are you?

"You know."

"No. I've never had Skeeter ruin my life."

"Okay, you shit, she didn't ruin his life." Miles says, "She's just being a bitch. Don't let her get to you, Marcus. That's what she wants. She wants you to react and explode and make a huge scene out of this. Don't make it a huge deal and she'll find someone else to harass."

"When did you get so sincere?" Adrian asks.

"I'm a Healer. I have to be."

"So, Marcus." Terence begins, "How long?"

"You're just all sorts of considerate today, aren't you?"

Terence shrugs, "Marcus?"

Marcus takes a deep breath, "We started a relationship the end of seventh year, but I've known I was gay since fifth year."

"I never would've guessed. You had like every girl in Slytherin swooning. It kind of sucked."

"Yeah. You should've come out a long time ago. Maybe some of them would've turned to us." Adrian says.

"Wow, guys. Here I am, in the middle of a crisis, and all you can do is make fun." Marcus shakes his head.

"Don't feel bad. It's what we do. You know this."

"And we're not making fun," Miles says, "We're just trying to lighten the situation. This really isn't a big deal. So, you're gay, you're love life has been broad cast to the rest of the world, people are accusing you of being a death eater, and you're sleeping with a Weasley. Big deal. It could be worse."

"How?"

"You could be a death eater."

Marcus looks at the table, "Yeah, I guess. But that's not even the worse part. My father is pissed. He used the Cruciatus Curse on me last night!"

"What? He can be arrested for that! Hell, I'm a fucking Auror, I'll arrest the bastard myself." Terence says.

"No! Don't! That's the last thing my family needs right now. And besides, I stunned him so the curse didn't hit me full on. I'm fine."

"That's messed up. Why would he do that?" Adrian asks.

"Because he's my father! I don't know...he's so homophobic. And he was a Death Eater. He is capable of a lot..."

"Well, don't worry. We'll protect you and Weasley, mate." Miles says, "If you really do love him, then we'll help."

"Yeah. We've had your back since we were eleven. We're not gonna stop now."

Marcus smiles, "Thanks guys."

Adrian grabs his shoulder, "Don't mention it."

Marcus stretches and sighs in relief. He feels his arm get pulled and he grunts as he hits the ground. He cries out when he gets kicked in the face.

"What the fuck!"

"Drop the wand! I'm an Auror so drop it!"

Marcus pushes himself up. Miles grabs him and pulls him outside.

"Marcus look at me. This is going to hurt a bit, so bear with me."

"Wha-BLOODY FUCKING HELL!"

"Sorry. Your nose was completely broken and at the rate the blood was flowing I needed to fix it immediately."

Marcus wipes his face with his sleeve, "Who the fuck was that?"

Miles opens his mouth to answer when Adrian walks out dragging a flailing man by the collar of his shirt, Terence following.

"Wood? Is that you?"

Oliver Wood breaks away from Adrian's grasp and glares at Marcus, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Excuse me? You're the one who just broke my nose!"

"And you deserve so much more! I read about what you did to Percy in the paper, you Death Eater!"

"What I did? How many bludgers have you been hit by Wood? I didn't do anything to him."

"Bull! I shared a room with Percy for seven years! There's no way he would go for a guy like you!"

"Well apparently you don't know him as well as you thought. I bet you didn't even know he was gay!"

Oliver smirks, "Of course I did. He never told me personally but it was obvious. He was so awkward around girls and I watched him check a few guys out when he thought no one was looking."

"He does have a point," Adrian says, "Percy was very awkward around girls, even that Clearwater chick everyone thought he was dating."

"Anyway. I don't care that he's gay. All I care about is that you're fucking with him! You're messing with his head! You're an arse and Percy deserves so much better!"

"I agree. Overall, I am an arse. Percy deserves someone better than me, and I've told him that before, but he insisted that he didn't want anyone else. I love and adore Percy. Until he's through with me, I'm staying."

"You're such a dick. You've messed him up mentally! You've got him convinced to stay with you. He's weak and without his wand he can't defend himself at all. We both know that you're perfectly capable of hurting someone with your hands and it's only a matter of time before you lose your temper."

Marcus glares and closes the gap between him and Oliver, "I would never do that to Percy."

"I seem to recall many times in Hogwarts you threatened him with physical violence when he tried to interfere with our arguments."

"That was years ago. I've grown up. Maybe you should start."

Oliver pulls back his fist and Marcus easily blocks the blow.

"You need to leave Percy alone." Oliver says.

"No. I'm not as stupid as you think I am Wood. If it was anyone else you wouldn't care. If Percy was with Miles you wouldn't care. But he's with me and you and I have hated each other since we were twelve. You want me to break up with him. Well, think about what he wants. When Percy knows what he wants he goes after it. You know this. Don't you think if he didn't want me he wouldn't waste his time with me?"

"But here's the thing, Flint. When Percy's scared, he doesn't do what he wants. He does what he can to please people. How do you know he's with you because he wants to be or because he's scared of you and trying to please you?"

Marcus steps back and lowers his gaze.

"Alright, that's enough. You need to leave, Wood." Adrian says.

Oliver nods, "Just think about what I said, Flint."

He walks away.

"Just ignore him." Terence says, "He's just trying to mess with you. He wants you to explode in hopes that Percy will leave you."

Marcus nods, "Yeah. What do you guys wanna do?"

"Well we can-"

"Oh my god...Hi Mr. Flint."

Marcus tenses. He glances at Miles and spins around to face his father.

**I couldn't resist. I needed to throw Oliver Wood in. Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Reviewreviewreviewreview! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here we go! The next update! Fanfiction was being weird and not letting me add a new document...so I had to delete an old one, and copy paste the new chapter into the old document holder so sorry! Until this gets figured out my updates might take a while. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

"Dad! What the fuck do you want!"

"I was taking care of some business and I just so happened to witness your encounter with that Wood boy." Roger says, stepping closer.

Terence pulls out his wand, "Back off Mr. Flint. I heard what you did."

"Lower your wand, Terence. You need to learn respect."

"I don't need to respect you."

"Don't use that tone with me, you half-blood."

"Dad! That'e enough!" Marcus yells, "What is it you want?"

"It better be to apologize." Miles says.

Roger smiles, "No. I never apologize because I am never wrong. Listen to me, Marcus. Everything that Wood boy said is true. You're my son. We're not all that different. We have a lot of similarities."

"What are you talking about? I'm nothing like you!"

"Do you hear yourself? You're getting all worked up and I can tell you're trying to hold back. I saw you with Wood and I can see it with me. Careful. You might really hurt yourself if you keep clenching your fists like that."

Marcus looks down at his hands. He relaxes them and winces at the pain.

"You and I may have our differences but you have definitely inherited my temper. Like Wood said it's only a matter of time before you do something you'll regret. Have a nice day, boys."

Marcus watches his father disappear into the crowd.

"Wow. I never realized how much of an arse your father is." Miles says.

"Really?" Adrian asks.

"Yeah. He always liked me."

"Well no shit. You're a goody-goody. You sucked up to him so hard."

"And where's the harm in that?"

Adrian rolls his eyes, "Alright. I know it's early, but I could use a drink."

"Agreed." Terence says.

* * *

Percy looks up from his book as Marcus walks in and shuts the door behind him.

"Where've you been?" Percy asks.

"Out with friends."

"Oh yeah? Ginny said you left around three. It's after dinner."

"The guys and I had a couple drinks and then we went out for dinner."

"Did you have a good time?"

"It...ended well."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that our outing started out pretty shitty."

Marcus shrugs off his jacket. Percy gasps at the blood stains on his shirt.

"What happened to you? Did your dad-"

"No. It wasn't him."

"Well, who was it?"

"Your old roommate."

"Oliver?"

"Yes."

"I saw him today. He didn't say anything about this."

"Well, he attacked me at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Why?"

"Because he hates me."

Percy shakes his head, "This rivalry between you two is so childish."

Marcus removes his shirt and collapses on the bed next to Percy. Percy pulls his head into his lap and strokes his hair.

"Perce?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? Like a serious question?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

Marcus locks his eyes with Percy's, "Do I scare you?"

"What?"

"Do I scare you?"

"To be honest, yes."

Marcus closes his eyes. _Wonderful._

"You've always scared me. I mean, you're bigger than me, stronger than me, and you have an aggressive side. I've watched you beat people up who threaten me and yourself. You're a pretty scary person."

Marcus opens his eyes and racks his brain for something to say, but what could he say to that?

"But I love that scary side of you."

"Wait, what?"

Percy smiles, "You've only ever used your threatening side to protect me. You've never just lashed out for no reason. I'm scared of what you can do, but I know you would never do anything to me. I know that you'll only use your strength on the Quidditch pitch or to protect me from harm. So, I'm scared of you, but in a loving way."

"That makes no sense."

"It doesn't have to. You just need to understand that I love you for who you are. If there was a part of you that I hated I probably wouldn't be with you."

Marcus sits up. He grabs Percy's face with his hands and kisses him.

"I love you."

Percy smiles, "I love you too, more than I can ever tell you."

Marcus smiles and kisses his nose, "So, how was work today? Boring? Did your coworkers bother you?"

"Well, it was work..."

Percy slides out of Marcus's arms and sits on the edge of the bed.

"What are you not telling me?" Marcus asks.

"Your dad..."

"What did he do?"

"He showed up and accused me of tricking you into being with me."

"That son of a bitch! Did he hurt you at all?"

"A little."

"What!"

"He pushed me against the wall and threatened me."

"How?"

"He told me that he was a Death Eater for a reason. What does that mean?"

Marcus pulls Percy onto his lap and wraps his arms around him.

"Percy I want you to listen to me carefully. My father brags about all the things he did in the first war. He is an excellent wizard. He is very powerful. He was being serious about that. There's a reason he was a Death Eater. He's a selfish prick who doesn't believe in apologies and regret. That was not an empty threat. He claims that he used to kill people and torture them without a second thought."

"Really? Doesn't he know he can be sent to Azkaban if he steps out of line? Or if anyone finds out about him? Why don't we just end this and report him, get him out of our lives?"

"We can't. I don't know if that's true. My mother doesn't even know if he was a Death Eater willingly. We can't prove it. And besides, but he won't care. He won't care what happens as long as he gets what he wants. He will torture, murder, and destroy anything that gets in his way. He is a very powerful, stubborn, and selfish wizard."

Percy bites his lip. _This man can kill me...He already used an unforgiveable curse on his son. He thinks I'm ruining his family..._

"Marcus?"

"What?"

"I'm scared."

Marcus looks into Percy's eyes and feels his heart break at the fear he sees. He hugs him tight, holding him as close as he can.

"Don't be scared. I will do whatever I can to protect you and keep you safe. I promise."

**There you go! We're about halfway done, maybe a little less. Thank you for reading and staying with me! Love you guys! I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up this weekend. Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Here's the next update! I hope you like it!**

Percy walks to his office, avoiding the stares of his coworkers. One more day, and then you have the day off. A few people give him a smile while others look at him in disgust and even some in fear. He rounds the corner and quickens his pace at the mob of people.

Percy spots Susan looking around frantically. He grabs her arm and she looks up at him with worried eyes.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright! Your dad was so worried and it worried me and just about everyone here!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Percy!"

Percy looks up as his father approaches him.

"Dad, what's-"

Arthur pulls him into a tight hug, "I thought something might've happened to you."

"No. I'm okay. What is going on here? Why is everyone standing outside of my office?"

"Percy, I think you should come with me."

"Why? I have work to do."

"I'm sure the Minister will understand."

"What? No. I came here to do my job and that's what I intend to do. Skeeter wants me to quit or something, but I'm not going to let her win."

Percy pulls away from Arthur and pushes his way through the crowd.

"Excuse me! Pardon! You're blocking my office! Could you please step aside!"

"Percy wait a moment!"

Percy ignores his father and pushes open the door to his office. He looks around and feels the color leave his face. His papers are nothing more than piles of ash, and the wood of his desk has chunks missing from it. His chair is in pieces and all of his pictures are ripped. The contents of his cabinets are spilled over the floor and his ink has been poured everywhere.

"Who did this?" Percy asks.

"We don't know, but I promise you we'll find out soon enough." Arthur says.

Percy steps further into the room, careful to avoid causing more damage.

"I think we should let the Aurors handle this one, Percy. Come on, let's get you out of here."

Percy nods and starts to turn when he spots a note on his desk. He picks it up and reads the elegant writing.

_This is only the beginning. Leave him alone._

Percy's eyes fill with tears. _ It's him..._

"Percy?"

Arthur puts a hand on his son's shoulder and Percy throws his arms around him.

* * *

Marcus walks into the Burrow. He helps himself to a slice of Molly's delicious cake and walks to the living room. _Where is everyone?_

"You must be Marcus."

Marcus wipes his mouth and turns. He smiles at the two men.

"You must be Weasleys."

"Yes. I'm Bill, and this is Charlie. We're Percy's older brothers."

"It's nice to meet you. Percy talks highly of you two."

Charlie smiles, "Well, of course. Why wouldn't he?"

"Charlie. Don't be arrogant." Bill says, "Do you have a minute, Marcus?"

Marcus nods, "Of course."

"Good. We saw the paper and of course we don't believe anything that Rita Skeeter writes. However, we do need to talk about something."

"Yeah," Charlie says, "We want you to leave our brother alone."

"Charlie!"

"What? It's what we want!"

"Well you don't have to be so blunt about it!"

"But this concerns our little brother! And I'm still pissed about earlier. I can't believe someone would do that to him!"

Marcus tenses, "Do what?"

Bill looks at him, "Someone trashed his office this morning. Everything is destroyed. Magic can't repair anything. Percy was so distraught. He claims that it's just because he's going to have to make up all of that work, but I think it's something deeper. I think someone's after him because of what they know. I haven't seen him cry like that since he fell off a broom when he was six."

"Yeah. Percy was just fine until you came along. We think it'd be best for Percy if you just leave him alone."

"What Charlie is trying to say is that we don't hate you. We don't know you. All we know is that when people found out about you, Percy's had to go through some shit. I mean, mum told us that he was verbally threatened the other day. Percy won't even tell us who did it...she only knows because she knows how to pressure him. And now today. It hasn't even been a week and his life is falling apart."

"Basically you need to leave. Once you're out of the picture everything will go back to normal."

Marcus squirms under Charlie's harsh stare. _My father will stop at nothing..._

He nods, "I'll talk to Percy tonight. Where is he?"

"His room. He was so hysterical that he wore himself out. He's been sleeping for a few hours. Charlie and I are going out to the garden to help mum, so you'll have some privacy." Bill says.

Marcus watches them walk outside. He bites his lip and walks upstairs to Percy's room. Quietly, he pushes open the door and sees Percy curled up on his bed. Marcus closes and locks the door.

"Marcus?"

Marcus smiles, "Did I wake you?"

"No." Percy sits up and stretches, "I've been awake for a bit."

"I heard about what happened. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not like you trashed my office."

"It was my father, wasn't it?"

Percy nods. Marcus sits next to him.

"Listen Percy, my father will never stop. Trashing an office, he told me that sometimes he would trash muggle houses just to scare them back in the first war. I mean, think about it, how terrified would a muggle be if their house was trashed by magic? He's trying to scare you and this is only the beginning. This is childish to him. He enjoys playing on fear. There are so many other things that he can do to try and break you."

"So?"

"So I couldn't live with myself if my father did something terrible to you. He used an unforgivable curse on me, his own son. Imagine what he could do to someone like you, someone he has no family ties to, someone he thinks is trying to tear his family apart."

Percy looks at the floor, "Do you think he'd-"

"Yes. He is smart and very powerful. He was one of the most powerful Death Eaters and he was smart enough to fool the Ministry to believe he was under Imperius curse. No one knows whether or not he's telling the truth. That's how manipulative he is. He can do...unthinkable things to you and I couldn't stand it if he did. The other night I told you that I would protect you. I am going to do that no matter what it takes."

"What are you saying?"

"As long as we're together, he-"

"Stop!"

Marcus closes his eyes, "Percy, you know we have to."

"No! We don't! You and I can get through this! Together!"

Marcus shakes his head, "He won't stop until we-"

Marcus gasps as he feels his cheek burn in pain. He looks up at Percy, who stares at his hand in disbelief.

"Did you just hit me?"

Percy nods, "Yes. You're talking nonsense! Four years Marcus! I'm not just gonna give up on us just because some old man is trying to break us up!"

"But it's not that simple, Percy! He isn't just some old man!"

"He's a Death Eater! Big deal! I don't care! As long as I have you I don't care! Your father could be the Dark Lord himself and I wouldn't care! I love you more than anything! You're the most important person to me! I'm not just going to let you go because of a threat!"

Marcus lowers his gaze, "But you-"

Percy silences him with a kiss, "I don't care. He isn't important. Work isn't important. All that's important right now is us and what we share."

Percy kisses him again and Marcus wraps his arms around him. He pulls Percy onto his lap and deepens the kiss. Percy strokes the back of Marcus's neck and trails kisses to his ear. Marcus shudders and presses Percy's body against him.

"Marcus?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Marcus pushes Percy onto the bed. He pulls his shirt over his head and lies on top of his lover. Percy caresses the toned body, causing Marcus to shudder. He reaches into his pants and rubs. Marcus groans and sucks on Percy's neck. He pulls Percy's shirt off and yanks his pants down. Percy kicks them off the rest of the way and quickly removes Marcus's. He hisses as their bodies touch.

Marcus grabs Percy's cock in one of his hands and gently rubs. Percy whimpers and squirms, causing Marcus to chuckle. He kisses and licks the pale skin. Percy grabs his wand from under his pillow.

"Marcus?"

"Hmm?"

"Hand?"

"Huh?"

"Give me your hand."

Marcus holds up his free hand. Percy mutters a spell and Marcus's hand is coated in cold liquid. He reaches down to Percy's entrance and massages the area around it. Percy groans and Marcus inserts a finger. Percy tugs at Marcus's hair and bites his lip to keep from crying out. Marcus pushes in another finger and thrusts them gently, gritting his teeth as Percy's face scrunches in pain.

"You ready?" he asks when Percy's face relaxes.

Percy nods. Marcus pulls out his fingers and uses Percy's wand to lube himself. Percy spreads and locks his legs on Marcus's hips. Marcus positions himself at Percy's entrance and pushes in slowly.

"More." Percy breathes, gripping the sheets.

Marcus pushes in all the way and groans at the warmth and tightness. He begins to thrust slowly and softly, easing Percy into it. Percy wraps his arms around Marcus's neck and pulls him closer.

He kisses Marcus, "Harder."

Marcus pounds into Percy, causing him to cry out. Marcus attaches his mouth to Percy's neck and sucks hard. Percy lifts his hips to meet Marcus's thrusts and pulls on Marcus's hair.

"Come on, Marcus. You know how I like it."

Marcus looks into Percy's eyes, dark with lust. He growls and presses Percy into the bed, picking up the speed and force of his thrusts. Percy throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut in pleasure.

"Oh! Marcus, yes! Like that! Oh Merlin!"

Marcus reaches between them and grabs Percy's hard cock, yanking furiously. It isn't long before a stream of the white liquid leaves Percy's body. Percy clenches around Marcus, causing him to yell Percy's name as he comes inside of him.

Marcus collapses onto Percy's heaving and sweaty body. He pulls out and kisses Percy gently. Percy looks up with hooded eyes.

"Don't...ever...leave." he breathes.

Marcus grabs Percy's hand, "I won't. I promise."

* * *

Ginny looks up at the stairs, her face red. She clears her throat and glances at everyone at the table. Teddy happily plays with his food while Harry has become very interested in the table cloth. George grips his fork in his hand, his eyes fixed upstairs. Hermione opens her mouth, as if she wants to say something, but then closes it. Ron's face has turned a light shade of green and his eyes are wide. Bill and Charlie whisper violently to each other. Molly scurries about the kitchen, putting food on the table. Arthur smiles uncomfortably at everyone.

"So," he says, "Who wants to tell them that dinner is ready?"

**Alright, lots in this chapter. We've got more of Marcus's father torturing Percy, introduced Bill and Charlie the jealous older brothers, and I decided it was time to show why this story is rated M. It seems a little random to me, but I still think it works. And I just wanted to shed some light at the end there. XD Anyways, here you go! Will Marcus keep his promise or will he leave? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
